weirdopediafandomcom-20200213-history
Media bias
Media bias broadcasted bullshit, or mainstream media is bias or perceived bias of journalists and news producers are both fearmongers within the mass media in the selection of "controversial" events and stories that are reported and how they are covered or forced to be covered from the government and their dirty work to the public. The majority of the so-called news stories are often crappy, made-up and exaggerated events that are broadcasted to induce shock, fear, and panic to the public to get ratings. Oftentimes this includes naive reporters who paid to report nonsense and lies to the public should get some publicity for the news channel instead of the real story. A lot of times it's about politics that means diddly-squat and also honey important to public knowledge, therefore, it makes a great story when there's no source or basis. Over the years people saw through this crap and started to turn off the news and went on with their lives until it went digital this started a shitstorm and fear-mongering websites were discovered to be fake sources and this became crazed on the internet. History Media bias was used as a tool for spreading around propaganda and bullshit that controlled the masses and other minorities through fear and moral panic that they totally made up. This practice dates back to the 19th century when good-for-nothing news editors posted fake stories in newspapers like the New York Times and also the Daily Dimwit the first two biased news sources. In the 21st century, fake news became more sophisticated through the internet and television by reporting sensationalized reports about how much they don't like the United States and also leftist propaganda like make America a socialist pigpen. "Fake News" "Fake news" refers to a leftist bias in the media that is so misleading and causes people to believe it and go insane especially news that is actually false and has no credible evidence. It can also include glorified and crappy headlines that include sensationalism and blatantly and dumb stories about politics to make people feel like idiots after it was proven to be fake. It often incorporates the use of questionable or unnamed (and most often, non-existent) "anonymous sources" such as basement-dwelling freaks that has nothing better to do than to lie to the public. This is the most common thing that fake news reports extreme bias, frequent story huffing, consistent promotion of propaganda to rot more brain cells, inadequate or no sourcing to credible information, lies about the event, or a total lack of clarity of the source. Fake news is also used as a tool to silence the people who are really reporting the truth by making them look like idiots and calling them the "liars" which are dirty tactics. However, there are ways to fight fake news one thing somebody can do is turn off the television or break it because there is nothing good on anyway. Also not listening to the radio, television, social media, or a couple of wackos yelling on the streets is a great way to get away from the fake news. Fixing the Problem The bias in media is usually exaggerated by the headlines for example "Jackass Starts Fire in Mall" or "It's The End of the World" are some of the most convincing stories which turn out to be total bullshit and good for ratings for a corrupted media company. In reality, the news is a bunch of lies and also throughout history humanity has been falling for these falsehoods and sometimes news reporters are caught lying to the public and are shamed by being tarred and feathered and shunned from society on an island in the middle of the Pacific Ocean. However, there are strategies to fight back against fake news such as finding out about the source of the story and having the propagandist arrested but this is protected under the First Amendment and oftentimes is a slippery slope to convict these clowns from reporting crap that comes out of their asses. The media has always then one step ahead of the consumer and consequently people need to be smarter how they fight back against this growing problem in the United States and also questioning the source material is the most important part of the strategy to fight fake news and media bias without that this is a never-ending war that will keep being fought by guessing rather than knowing the truth. Category:News Category:Media